


Worth It

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha!Sendak, Cunnilingus, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Oral, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak always did enjoy eating out.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe another crack pairing from my tumblr sinfultrails, this was a lovely request from the lovely fucky-keef who is a lovely person and deserves good things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There’s a lot of reason they shouldn’t be doing this here.

Mainly because it was where any unfortunate soul stuck on night patrol might spot them. And the fact that this would be wonderful black mail for anyone who stumbles upon them.

Did that really matter in the moment though? 

“Mmmmm….oooohmmm….!”

No. In this moment, with the Emperor’s favored commander’s head between his thighs , it really did not matter.  
Morvok whimpered and ground his hips down Sendak’s face with his legs resting on his shoulders. He gasped and panted, blushing with his tongue lolling out a bit. 

Sendak licked and suckled on the slick soaked folds, lathering his tongue over them and giving a noisy slurp. He kept Morvok in place with his prosthetic, gripping his waist in it and pinning him to the wall.

“Ahaa…ahaaaaa….C-Commander Sendaaaak….!” 

He felt him give a chuckle against his trembling folds and he swore he felt the smug smirk as he bucked his hips down. Then he felt that wonderful tongue against his clit, swirling over it and sucking on it wantonly with a possessive snarl.

Morvok have a choked off sob as he arched, “Aaaa—mmm!”

“Shhhhhhh…..” 

He’d slapped his real hand over his needy lover’s mouth as his ears twitched a bit. Listening.   
He could have sworn he’d heard footsteps…

When he didn’t hear any footsteps, he licked his lips and buried his face back inbetween Morvok’s thighs.

“Mmmmmmmm….!” Morvok moaned against his hand, moving his hips down harder, grinding them, trying to gain more of that delicious friction that he despareately needed.

With a chuckle, Sendak gave a long firm lick over Morvok’s slit folds and made sure to twirl the tip over that swollen, cute little clit with a possessive growl. Morvok groaned into the hand, tilting his head back. 

Oh stars….he’s so close….!

“AHEM!”

Sendak and Morvok both froze and slowly they looked over….

….and there stood a very grumpy looking Throk holding a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in one hand.

“Wha—THROK WHAT THE HELL!” Morvok blushed trying to cover himself,

“What the hell yourself! Why are you two in my me time corner!?”

“SINCE WHEN IS THIS YOUR SPACE!?”

“Since I usually come here to pig out away from idiots!” Throk growled and his eye twitched “Which you have now DEFILED! You nasty nasty things!”

Sendak’s eye twitched a bit in turn as Morvok and Throk started having an undignified bitch fit match.  
Was eating out Morvok worth it though?

Sendak sighed and thought a moment…then purred quietly as he licked slick off his chin.

Yes. Yes indeed it was.


End file.
